Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U: Armed and Dangerous
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. The fistfighting scene of Smash is graced by two new challengers, ready to throw down from any distance.


**Vile: Jeez, I was hoping I would've got this trailer out earlier, but with my run from Kirby still online, I finally got this done. I'll just spoil it right now: ARMS is an awesome game, and I really hope that a character from the game gets in. Until that day (since Smash on the Switch still hasn't even been announced yet), I'll just settle for my own take on an ARMS representative. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U: Armed and Dangerous

The roar of the crowd was heard as a fierce battle began on the Boxing Ring stage. The combatants: Little Mac, the Bruiser from the Bronx, and Ryu, the Wanderer, two veterans of combat. The bell rang, allowing them to dash toward each other and throw out the first punches of the match. Tensions flared as fists flew, Ryu giving the occasional kick that Little Mac couldn't, but the boxer's indomitable will let him tank hits without fail and throw them back.

However, out of nowhere, Little Mac and Ryu were forced to dodge as another fist foreign to them flew between them… attached to what looked like a metallic blue spring, as it continued flying past them. The fist then retracted, making the fighters look to see the spring and the fist be attached to a young man of about 20, wearing white and red clothing and having light blue hair done up in a swirl. His face was masked with his blue eyes visible, and notably, the blue springs actually replaced his own arms. Little Mac and Ryu smiled at this new fighter, who beat his fists together with an easygoing smile.

Immediately after he did, though, the young man looked shocked before shooting his left arm forward. Little Mac and Ryu stepped out of the way, but he did nothing to change trajectory, as his red glove slammed into a yellow one that was attached to a pink ribbon. The other two fighters turned around to face their second assailant: A young woman wearing a pink outfit that resembled a cheerleader uniform, her arms being replaced by the pink ribbons. Like the other extending-armed fighter, she wore a mask that her green eyes were visible through, and her hair was blonde and ribbon-like, a green stripe down the middle.

The two combatants smiled at each other before turning back to Little Mac and Ryu. Both of them appeared excited at the prospect of new opponents, so each of them held out a hand, beckoning them both into battle. In response, the two spring-armed fighters gained a flash in one of their eyes, the boy wiping something off his mouth while the girl gave a flip of their hair, and they got into battle position, a split-screen character splash surrounding them.

* * *

 **Character Splash: SPRING MAN AND RIBBON GIRL BOUNCE INTO ACTION!**

* * *

*Gameplay Footage* _(Cue Music: ARMS Main Theme (starting at the main riff after the opening beat))_

Spring Man landed on Boxing Ring, winding his arm around after a few seconds, and then Ribbon Girl landed on the opposite side, brushing something off her shoulder. Ribbon Girl seemed to vanish as Spring Man engaged Little Mac in battle, launching his fists across the screen one at a time to hit Little Mac twice as he tried to rush him before spinning around and hitting the boxer with a backhand clothesline, a clean fist impact. The battle then became Ribbon Girl vs. Ryu, as even though he nailed her with a clean combo, she quickly knocked him into the air with a quick uppercut before jumping after him and landing two extending punches in the air.

Spring Man and Ribbon Girl were now both on the field, on a ring that appeared to be from their own world, as they shielded a barrage of attacks from Mario and Sonic, but as they did, their gloves began to glow, and after their assailants had finished their assaults, both of them unleashed a rapid-fire barrage of punches at close range before knocking them away differently: Spring Man's hits inflicted Fire damage until he knocked them away with a forward punch, while Ribbon Girl's hits inflicted Electric damage before she knocked them away with an uppercut. Their gloves returned to normal afterwards, though, as their next hits had no effects. Spring Man suddenly found himself in trouble, surrounded by an aggressive mob of Link, Palutena, and Kirby, but as his damage accumulated past 100%, he suddenly let out a roar as his gloves flared back into a charged state, staying there even after he cleared his assailants out with a stretching upward clap, his arms catching them in the hit. Ribbon Girl, meanwhile, easily evaded Ganondorf by using the power of her music to bounce in the air, even punching downward at the ground in mid-air and getting another light bounce. Ganondorf then made the mistake of jumping after her, letting her whip her arms to damage him instead.

Then, both Spring Man and Ribbon Girl switched things up: Their gloves shifted into new weapons. Spring Man gained the Boomerang ARMs, using them to spin behind him in mid-air (giving Yoshi a face full of hits) or even throwing it as a projectile, jumping after launching it to let it hit Ness behind him. Ribbon Girl instead used a Slapamander ARM to lash Fox behind her once, landing and using a Popper ARM for a point-blank explosion against Captain Falcon. Spring Man used a Phoenix ARM to recover onto the stage before switching to Whammer ARMS, pounding the ground to both his sides, successfully striking and burying R.O.B., but missing Mr. Game & Watch completely as his arms didn't catch him this time. Ribbon Girl was surrounded by Bowser and King Dedede, but she quickly pulled out a pair of Guardian ARMS, which blocked both of their attacks before they suddenly spun forward, striking them both for multi-hit damage.

Eventually the Smash Ball appeared on the field, and Spring Man and Ribbon Girl began duking it out amongst themselves to see how could get it first. Spring Man decided to get a leg up by shooting his arms forward, grabbing Ribbon Girl and punching her to knock her behind him, allowing him to finally get the breaking strike. With Ribbon Girl in front of him, Spring Man unleashed his Final Smash, launching his fist across the stage with a yellow glow. However, Ribbon Girl quickly jumped out of the way, causing the fist to slam into Mega Man; not that Spring Man minded, as he quickly began pummeling the robot with rapid-fire punches even from the long distance. Ribbon Girl basically hovered above the action, but one punch actually struck her because of how low she was, but she was able to jump away. After enough punches, Spring Man reared back his fist before delivered one final punch, striking Mega Man so hard that, in addition to the damage that was dealt, cleanly knocked him off the stage for a KO. Ribbon Girl landed next to Spring Man, and no ill will seemed to be had, as the two turned to the crowd, Spring Man flashing a thumbs-up after a clap while Ribbon Girl waved, the screen changing into the game's name appearing on-screen, the 3DS and Wii U versions getting their respective flame colors.

*Trailer Footage*

Spring Man and Ribbon Girl approached each other and locked their gloves, nodding at each other as a sign of respect. Little Mac and Ryu walked over, allowing the newcomers to fistbump both of them. However, a sick, metallic laugh was heard from nowhere as footsteps approached. All four of them looked and got into battle stances as what APPEARED to be Donkey Kong approached them, but with a larger head… which sprouted two pairs of spring arms from it. The form of DK was shadowed from the neck up as his now-six arms were held aloft, a pair of spiraled red eyes lighting up on the head as another metallic laugh sounded…

The screen then fades to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

 **Smash Schematics: Spring Man & Ribbon Girl (separate characters)**

 **Game/Series:** _ARMS_

 **Series Symbol:** The symbol of the ARMS League.

 **Character Weight (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit):** 25 (Spring Man; equals: Mario, Lucario, Ness, Captain Falcon, Dr. Mario, Shulk, Pac-Man, Mega Man, etc.), 24 (Ribbon Girl; equals: Luigi, Diddy Kong, Sheik, Toon Link, Pit, Robin, Fox, Greninja, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Dark Pit)

 **Battle Intro (Spring Man):** Spring Man's arm reaches in from the bottom of the ground, grabbing the stage, and pulling Spring Man onto the stage from the foreground.  
 **Battle Intro (Ribbon Girl):** Ribbon Girl drops in from above, slowing her descent with her song jump, and lands before readying herself.

 **Victory Theme:** Part of the ARMS main theme.

 **Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Spring Man backflips before fistpumping, while Ribbon Girl blows kisses to the crowd, both being a victory pose from their own game.  
Victory Pose 2: Spring Man punches the ground to bounce up and seemingly punch the camera (actually the air in the direction of the camera), while Ribbon Girl twirls around before jumping mid-twirl and winking, another set of victory poses from their own game.  
Victory Pose 3: Both Spring Man and Ribbon Girl do their victory poses from the Team Battle mode, which are largely identical.

 ** _Note: Spring Man and Ribbon Girl are extremely similar in moveset, having some of the same moves while other moves differ. They will be individually named if their moves differ._**

 **Character Gimmick:** Both Spring Man and Ribbon Girl bring the Charge mechanic from ARMS with them. By shielding, landing from a jump, or simply remaining out of combat for long enough, the character's ARMS will glow, causing the next punching attack to deal more damage and have an extra effect to it: Damage-increasing Fire from the Toasters for Spring Man, paralyzing Electric from the Sparkies for Ribbon Girl. They also bring their individual gimmicks as well: Spring Man's ARMS are permanently charged at 100% damage or higher (since this game doesn't have health), while Ribbon Girl is capable of 5 jumps maximum, counting a jump off the ground.

 **Palettes**

Palette 1: Normal color scheme (Both)

Palette 2: Brown hair, blue chestplate with white symbol, yellow outfit, green ARMS and mask (Spring Man); Silver hair, black chestplate with white symbol, dark red outfit, black mask and skirt, black-and-red ARMS (Ribbon Girl)

Palette 3: Pink hair, blue chestplate with pink symbol, white outfit, cyan ARMS and mask (Spring Man); Blue hair, pink chestplate with white symbol, cyan outfit, pink skirt and mask, cyan-and-yellow ARMS (Ribbon Girl)

Palette 4: Blonde hair, black chestplate with yellow symbol, white outfit, red ARMS and mask (Spring Man); Brown hair, green chestplate with white symbol, red outfit, green skirt and mask, red-and-yellow ARMS (Ribbon Girl)

Palette 5: Green hair, blue chestplate with green symbol, black outfit, blue mask, gray ARMS (Spring Man, based on Ninjara); Black hair, yellow chestplate with black symbol, yellow outfit, black skirt, orange mask, yellow-and-black ARMS (Ribbon Girl, based on Mechanica)

Palette 6: White hair, purple chestplate with gold symbol, white outfit, purple mask, white ARMS (Spring Man, based on Master Mummy); Blonde hair, green chestplate with yellow symbol, orange outfit and skirt, orange mask, yellow-and-orange ARMS (Ribbon Girl, based on Min Min)

Palette 7: Purple hair, cyan chestplate with yellow symbol, purple outfit, white mask, purple ARMS (Spring Man, based on Kid Cobra); Blue hair, orange chestplate with white symbol, green outfit and skirt, black mask, blue-and-pink ARMS (Ribbon Girl, based on Helix)

Palette 8: Dark blue hair, blue chestplate with white symbol, black outfit, yellow mask, gold ARMS (Spring Man, based on Byte & Barq); White hair, white chestplate with gold symbol, black outfit, pink skirt, dark blue mask, white-and-pink ARMS (Ribbon Girl, based on Twintelle)

 **Moveset**

Standing attack: A stretching punch attack that can be done up to twice in a row.  
Side Tilt: A backhand clothesline with a bit of range, dealing a bit more damage if the fist itself hits the target.  
Up Tilt: A quick uppercut without any stretching.  
Down Tilt: Spring Man does a downward clothesline, while Ribbon Girl jabs with her foot.  
Dash attack: Spring Man quickly slams both his fists on the ground in front of him, while Ribbon Girl leaps with a twirl and swipes in front of her before landing.

Neutral Air: Whips their ARMS around them to catch any nearby enemies.  
Forward Air: Identical to the Standing Attack, a stretching punch that can be used up to twice.  
Back Air: Spring Man spins the Boomerang ARM behind him for a multi-hit attack, while Ribbon Girl whips the Slapamander behind her for a single hit with good knockback. The Boomerang ARM gains knockback-increasing Wind effects on charge, while the Slapamander gains extra Fire damage on charge.  
Up Air: Launches a Bird-type ARM overhead to intercept enemies above them. Spring Man uses Master Mummy's Phoenix, so charging gives him extra Fire damage, while Ribbon Girl uses Twintelle's Thunderbird, so charging deals paralyzing Electric damage.  
Down Air: A stretching downward punch that, if it impacts the ground, will actually give them a light bounce.

Side Smash: A rapid-fire punch barrage at close range. Spring Man ends it with a forward punch, while Ribbon Girl ends it with an uppercut.  
Up Smash: An upward clap with both arms whose charge determines its range, not power. Max damage is only dealt if the fists themselves hit the target.  
Down Smash: Smashes on their sides with a pair of Whammer ARMS whose charge determines its range, not power. No damage is dealt unless the hammers impact the target, but a successful hit can bury (on the ground) or Meteor Smash (in the air) enemies.

Grab: Launches their ARMS out to grab the opponent. This grab can also latch onto ledges to grab them from a distance.  
Grab attack: Punches the enemy with one fist.  
Forward throw: Spring Man spins before knocking them away, while Ribbon Girl imitates Byte's throw, jutting out her ARMS while releasing the enemy.  
Backward throw: Spring Man punches the enemy away behind him, while Ribbon Girl spins around and chucks them away.  
Up throw: Spring Man uses his own throw from his game, punching the enemy once before knocking them into the air, while Ribbon Girl twirls before tossing them up.  
Down throw: Spring Man imitates Master Mummy's throw, jumping before slamming the enemy into the ground, while Ribbon Girl imitates Ninjara's throw, knocking them up before jumping and slamming them down.

Neutral Special 1 – ARM Shot: Spring Man uses the Boomerang ARM to launch a boomeranging projectile, which will follow him on the return trip like Link's Boomerang. Ribbon Girl, meanwhile, will use the Popper ARM to launch a spiraling projectile that doesn't do as much damage, but has a small pop right next to her for more damage at close range. When charged, both gain Wind effects to increase their knockback.  
Neutral Special 2 – Triple ARM Shot: Spring Man switches to the Tri-Bolt ARM, firing three projectiles at once for more vertical range, while Ribbon Girl switches to the Revolver ARM, firing three projectiles one-by-one to pressure the opponent. When charged, Tri-Bolt trips opponents, while Revolver gains paralyzing Electric effects.  
Neutral Special 3 – Power ARM Shot: Spring Man switches to the Nade ARM, throwing an iron fist with his punch with good power yet low range, while Ribbon Girl switches to the Homie ARM, which isn't as powerful but it tracks enemies up or down. When charged, both cause explosions after a time delay or on impact.

Side Special 1 – Spinning ARMS: Spins around like mad to try and catch enemies in their ARMS for a multi-hit frenzy.  
Side Special 2 – Spinning Lizards: Switches to Slapamander-type ARMS for a more unwieldy spin with less control, but more damage. Spring Man uses Kid Cobra's Slamamander, so charging gives him extra Wind knockback, while Ribbon Girl uses her own Slapamander, so charging gives her extra Fire damage.  
Side Special 3 – Spinning Rings: Switches to Chakram-type ARMS to broaden the range of the spin by having the ARMS fly around, but an enemy sly enough to dodge the rings will be between them and the user, allowing a cheap shot. Spring Man uses Ninjara's Chakrams, so he can trip opponents while charged, while Ribbon Girl uses Min Min's Ramram, so charging gives her extra Fire damage.

Up Special 1 – Bird ARM Jump: Automatically makes the character jump (even if they're out of jumps) while switching to Bird-type ARMS, the ARMS then carrying the user higher into the air while flapping its wings, damaging enemies that get close. Horizontal control is possible during the ascent. Spring Man uses Master Mummy's Phoenix, so charging gives him extra Fire damage, while Ribbon Girl uses Twintelle's Thunderbird, so charging deals paralyzing Electric damage.  
Up Special 2 – Parasol Jump: Switches to the Parasol ARMS, which don't give any extra airtime after the initial jump, but allow the user to glide when the parasol is deployed. The parasol does still deal light damage, with knockback-increasing Wind effects on charge.  
Up Special 3 – Dragon Jump: Switches to Dragon ARMS, which fire a downward beam that propels the user even higher with their initial jump. The beam lasts even during the jump, enabling the ability to hit enemies below you, but no damage is incurred to enemies above you. Spring Man uses Min Min's Dragon, so charging gives him extra Fire damage, while Ribbon Girl uses Helix's Ice Dragon, so charging gives her Ice damage that can freeze opponents.

Down Special 1 – Guardian Block: Switches to the Guardian ARMS, holding out two shields to their sides. Both of them can move back and forth slowly with them out, but they cannot jump. Physical attacks will eventually disable the ARMS if used too much, and there's no protection from airborne hits. Releasing the button, however, will cause both shields to spin and charge forward, dealing multi-hit damage that will gain paralyzing Electric properties if charged.  
Down Special 2 – Megaton Block: Switches to the Megaton ARMS, which can't take as much punishment before being disabled, but trade the multi-hit spin for a single powerful blow. Charging gives them no extra properties.  
Down Special 3 – Blorb Block: Switches to the Blorb ARMS, which are the least durable and powerful of the three, but they bounce enemies away from them if they make contact (regardless of whether or not they were launched), as well as bouncing while deployed to possibly catch opponents off guard. Charging gives a Water effect that boosts how much they knock enemies away.

 **Final Smash – ARMS Rush:** Both Spring Man and Ribbon Girl glow yellow before punching across the stage with one ARM, and if they hit a target, they'll begin beating the crap out of them while trapping them where they are with long-range, rapid-fire punches. Once the punches are flying, they can't take any damage, and if an enemy is dumb enough to walk into the punch range (not easy to avoid if the initial punch hit at long range), they'll start taking hits as well, though they won't be trapped. After enough hits, Spring Man or Ribbon Girl will unleash one final, powerful punch that is usually strong enough to KO the target, especially after all the damage inflicted.

 **Taunts**

Up Taunt: Spring Man bounces on his spring arms for a moment, while Ribbon Girl twirls around with her ARMS flowing around her.  
Side Taunt: Spring Man claps and gives a thumbs-up to the crowd, while Ribbon Girl waves to the crowd.  
Down Taunt: Spring Man's ARMS briefly go out of control before he gets them back in order, while Ribbon Girl's hair ribbon comes undone, forcing her to fumble to get her hair back together.

 **Stage – Neo ARMS Stadium:** A large ring designed specifically for this trailer, and does not appear in ARMS. There's no out-of-bounds zone below normally, but occasionally, the ring will convert into one of four alternative battlefields based on one of four stages: Spring Man, Ribbon Girl, Master Mummy, and Kid Cobra. Spring Man's version has trampolines on the sides of the stage, so the players can bounce off them for extra height, while launching a foe at a low enough angle will cause them to bounce off the trampolines and knock them into the air, though this also cancels out any knockback from previous attacks, and thus bouncing off the trampolines cannot kill players. Ribbon Girl's version causes hard light blocks to rise from the floor, creating altered platforms to fight on, though the blocks have zero durability and will vanish with any hit. Master Mummy's version replaces part of the ground with a sarcophagus that acts as normal ground normally, but enough attacks will open it. There's no bottom to it, so falling through leads to an out-of-bounds zone below, but the sarcophagus will eventually slam shut, and if you're underneath it, there's no chance to recover. Kid Cobra's version causes two snakeboards to appear, which the players can jump on. While on a snakeboard, it will move and jump with you, pushing enemies away like a weaker Bumper item (no damage), but you can be knocked off the board by being hit.

 **Assist Trophy – Hedlok:** Hedlok has no intention of willingly helping you, but he might do so anyway. When summoned, he'll immediately latch onto whichever fighter summoned him, and will then fight using his own spring ARMS instead of using the character's original moveset. Human players bodyjacked by Hedlok will be switched to computer control, but regardless of this, Hedlok's AI defaults to the 7-9 range. Attacking the victim will result in reduced damage while also shortening how long Hedlok's timer lasts. Depending on which character he bodyjacked, Hedlok's punch attacks will have a different effect to them. After a while, Hedlok's timer will run out, and he'll be forced to eject and fly off. He'll never do this unless you're on solid ground, and the victim can't be attacked again until control is regained.

* * *

 **Vile: Didn't expect two characters in one trailer, did you? Well, they're technically semi-clones of each other, but I did try my hardest to make them different enough. This is my first time actually doing anything clone-like in this game, so I hope it worked well enough. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me, and if anyone who reads this owns ARMS, maybe I'll see you in the ring one of these days! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
